


Marshmallow

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, dumbass steve, there's a skeleton, they literally just make out ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: You and Steve are sent on a simple mission - clear out an abandoned Hydra archive. The two of you explore the joys of sharing a tiny space for a few days.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve in this series is a bit ooc, because I wanted to write something very light-hearted and funny. I would go as far as call him dumbass!Steve, but I tried not to over-do it. This was definitely written for humour purposes, so don’t take it too seriously.

“Any questions?” Maria Hill asks when she finishes briefing your two-member team about your new mission. You meet Steve’s confused gaze across the table and slowly raise your hand.

“Yes, agent?”

“Uh, why are we being sent on this mission? Usually that would be a job for lower level agents.” You speak carefully, not really sure if this is a test, a punishment or some other weird shit.

“Are you saying you’re too _good_ for this mission, agent?” Maria gives you that look she does when she’s challenging people to get smart with her. You aren’t stupid enough to do that.

“No, no! Not at all! It’s just…Well, at least Captain Rogers usually deals with, uh, missions of a higher danger level. Clearing out a small archive seems a bit… _odd_.” You explain. Hopefully you didn’t just get yourself into more trouble. 

“Sadly, we don’t have any dangerous missions for the Captain currently.” Maria speaks with humour in her voice as she eyes Steve, who only scoffs and shakes his head. “You’re leaving in an hour. Pack some warm socks.” With that, Agent Hill leaves the briefing room.

You turn your chair towards the large conference table and rest your elbows on top of it, your hands holding up your head. “I’m confused.”

“It’s not so bad. We shouldn’t even get in any trouble.” Steve sounds way more cheerful than you expect him to be. What’s the point of a mission if you don’t get to at least beat someone up?

“Why didn’t you say anything? You never do clean-outs like this!” You narrow your eyes at the Captain. Maybe he knows something you didn’t? Or maybe he _did something_ you were now being punished for? 

“Did you do something stupid again, Steve?”

“Me? No! Why would you think that?!” Steve’s voice raises in pitch at the accusation.

“Because you always do dumb shit!”

“Look at the bright side - there’s nothing dangerous happening and we get a three day long vacation.” Steve tries to placate you at least a little, before you start listing off examples.

“In the Alps. In the cold, snowy Alps, Steve! And we can’t even go skiing!” You whine pathetically as Steve gets off his chair and rounds the table.

“If we finish the job quickly, we might have time for some sledding.” He pats your back on his way to the door, where he holds it open and waits for you to join him. “Come on.”

_ _ _ _

  
The flight to France went by without any issues. You slept through most of it, spread out over two seats at the back of the small jet, your thickest blanket thrown over you. Whenever you would wake up, you could hear Steve’s and Natasha’s quiet conversation at the front of the cabin, but you didn’t pay attention to what they were saying. Soon you were landing on the edge of a valley at the foot of picturesque snow-covered mountains. 

“Your cabin is right over there, everything you need should be there already. I’ll pick you up in two days.” Nat watches the two of you gather your bags and step off the jet, waving goodbye before she closes the ramp and lifts the jet in the air.

Steve leads you through the knee-deep snow towards your accommodation for the next two nights, his large figure cleaning a path for you, which you appreciate greatly. You struggle to keep you eyes open, the contrast between the dim jet cabin and the bright white snow is almost painful. The closer you get the the wooden house, the more obvious it becomes just how tiny it is.

“That’s the cabin?”

Steve looks around, as if it was possible for you to miss any other buildings in the immediate area, then turns to you with a grimace.

“Looks like it.”

“That’s a shed.”

And that’s basically what the place is. After Steve unlocks the door, he has to bend almost in half to walk through the door, even you have to bend down and shift your bags through the tiny entrance. Fortunately, the ceiling inside is high enough for Steve to stand at his full height, but he will have to be careful around the lamp hanging in the middle of the only room’s ceiling.

There’s a cute little fireplace and a kitchenette in the corner. The only door inside is what you assume to be a bathroom, which means you and Steve will have to share the room for the next three days. There aren’t any beds or furniture though and the only place the two of you can sleep on is a couple of mattresses that are leaning against the wall.

Honestly, you are speechless. You didn’t expect Stark-like luxury, but a bed frame would’ve been nice? Or a chair? 

Steve stands next to you, equally stunned.

“I was gonna say let’s hang out by the fire and enjoy the peace and quiet, but um… I’m not sure we will fit sitting next to each other, so how about we go check out that archive?”

Steve nods in agreement and the two of you make a quick job of gathering whatever supplies you would need. The archive itself is only about a mile away from your little shed, so at least that’s one thing you couldn’t complain about.  
The trek through the snow wasn’t as bad as one would expect; it’s only after you arrive at the archive that problems start to surface. 

The entrance is a pair of ancient-looking, rusted doors, completely covered in ice and snow. First, the two of you have to remove all the snow, Steve using his shield as a massive shovel and you’re surprised just how great it is for that task. Then you try the control panel next to the door, but nothing works. You ask Steve to help you pull off the keyboard so you can try the wires behind it, but he accidentally rips the entire panel off the wall.

“Good job, Steve.” You deadpan, but he doesn’t even feel bad. It’s Hydra property anyway.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. Look at all these wires I exposed for you!” Steve tries to argue but you only swat his hands away so you have room to work.

Too bad hot-wiring the door is completely useless.

With a defeated sigh, you sit down on a nearby boulder; you wiggle a bit and tuck your coat under yourself so you don’t freeze your ass off. You glance at the control panel, then at Steve, and decide that you are screwed.

“How the hell are we supposed to get inside? The door won’t budge!” You exclaim suddenly, gesturing with your hands for Steve to get the exact idea just how pissed you are.

Steve paces back and forth, looking for any possible solutions.

“What if I hit it with the shield?” He asks when you’ve already given yourself to misery. 

“What, the door? Or the control panel?”

“Um…. both? And see what happens?”

“You know what, knock yourself out. Might as well.” You shrug and get comfortable. This is going to be fun.

He hits the panel first, which other than break it, it doesn’t do anything else. Steve looks at you with a sheepish smile and you give him a slow clap.

“That was stupid.”, notices Captain America.

“Yeah, it was. Try the door now.”

A few hits to the hinges do the trick and the double door soon goes crashing down to the frozen ground. With a happy squeal, you jump off your boulder and bounce inside your new playground. 

Steve chuckles as he follows you down the dusty and dark corridor. Somehow it’s colder inside than it was out in the fresh air and speaking of fresh air - this place has had none of it for years and you are sure something died in there. As you round the corner, you find exactly what it was that died, or rather _who_.

“ _Motherfuck_ -!!” You screech as you jump away from the lonely skeleton sat on a chair at the very end of the corridor. He still has his black Hydra uniform on, even the hat.

Steve sets you back down, because apparently while freaking out, you landed in his arms like you’re Scooby-Doo. You’d find it hilarious if you weren’t still panting and your heart wasn’t lodged in your throat.

“You okay?” Steve rubs your arms gently, hoping to calm you down.

You swallow hard, still looking in the empty eye sockets of the skeleton. “Yeah. Yeah, the dude spooked me real bad.”

“Do you wanna go back outside?” It’s kind of cute how worried Steve is for you, his pink lips pouted just a little and blue eyes focused only on you.

He’s kinda cute in general, but you’re not going to tell him that.

“No, let’s look around.”

In order to actually see anything, you have to first swipe away the tons of dust covering every inch of the archive. You have no idea how could this place get so dusty in the first place but it didn’t really matter. That awakes another problem - your dust allergy.

As soon as the first puffs of dust float up in the air, you start sneezing so much your chest aches, your eyes itch and water and your nose is running, but when you try to wipe it with your sleeve, it only gets worse, because there’s dust on you now. Steve drops the broom right where he’s standing and charges towards you, immediately lifting you up and carrying you out of the archive.

“Hey! _No_ \- ! Stev- _achoo_!!” You try to protest, but he’s already outside and setting you down on the boulder by the entrance.

“Let’s just go back to the cabin and we’ll find you something to cover your face tomorrow. It’s gonna get dark soon, anyway." 

Steve stands over you with his hands on his hips and although he looks like he might be annoyed, he’s actually feeling lost because other than take you back to the cabin, he doesn’t know how else to help you.

Your face is covered in tears and dust and honestly, you’d love to jump straight into the shower, but first you have to walk for a mile, which is not ideal.

Then you realise you are literally surrounded by water. Frozen, but water. Steve stammers in confusion when you suddenly jump straight into the first pile of snow you see and swipe handfuls of the white fluff over your face. It’s cold and you hate it but at least the snow is clean and does the job perfectly. When you sit up with a happy sigh and a wide smile on your face, Steve is standing right behind you, still mildly worried, but mostly amused.

"What? It’s basically solid water.”

“If you say so.”

_ _ _ _

  
Once you get back to the cabin, you immediately hit the shower to get all the dust off your body. You think you might have to go outside and beat the dust out of your clothes, since SHIELD owned comically tiny cabins in the Alps don’t come with a washing machine, as it turns out.

The moment you switch off the water, you can smell it. Delicious, warm savouriness filling up your nostrils and making you drool. You dry yourself as fast as you can and get dressed before you slam the door open and stand there in the door, staring at the super soldier at the stove.

“Is that real food I’m smelling?” Steve is already grinning the moment you bust into the room.

You notice he has a steaming pot of whatever goodness he’s created, there’s already fresh rice on the plates and a large bowl of salad on the counter. If you had any wifi where you are, you’d be looking up rings already.

“What did you expect? Cans?" 

"Well, yeah." 

You shrug, because yeah, you have mentally prepared yourself for canned food, which you were not a fan of, probably nobody is. Instead, here’s Steve Rogers, Captain fucking America, cooking you a fresh meal with ingredients he must have magically summoned.

"Turns out this place is much better stocked than I thought. Look -" 

He opens up what you thought was some random cabinet, but instead, it’s a tall fridge, full to the brim with fresh food and your jaw drops to the floor. Steve then opens what you thought was your only fridge, tucked under the counter, to reveal that’s only a drinks fridge.

But they couldn’t add a proper bed, apparently. If there’s one thing you’ve learned about SHIELD over the years, is that their priorities were all over the place.

After an admittedly pleasant meal, you haul the mattresses to the middle of the room, close to the lit fireplace. You find pillows and bedding in one of the cupboards and the moment the scratchy mattress seams are covered and you touch the soft covers, you drop down like a log.

Steve is still humming at the kitchenette, but you don’t care to look up and see what he’s doing over there.

"Are you really that tired? All you did today is sneeze your way out of the job.” He teases as he nears his own mattress next to you, his trotting reminding you of a dog doing circles before it gets comfy and you grin at the thought.

“I’m gonna fall asleep here, and there’s nothing you can do except be a good pillow.” You grumble, your voice muffled by the pillow you shoved your face into. 

Steve chuckles and settles down on his own mattress with a sigh.

It’s only about ten minutes later that you realise you’ve made a huge mistake of choosing the mattress furthest from the fireplace, as your body breaks out in goosebumps and you start shivering. You wonder if you should dig through your bag and put on some more layers to keep you warm, or maybe those warm socks Maria mentioned. Maybe there’s an extra blanket in the cabinets that you could wrap yourself in.

“I can hear your teeth chattering.” Steve murmurs from next to you, his voice making you jump a little, because you were sure he was asleep already.

“’M cold.” Your whine comes out shaky, because you are quite literally shaking under the covers.

“Come here, then." 

He groans a bit as he pulls your mattress towards him, the shuffling sound loud in the otherwise quiet cabin. It makes you laugh, but something about the small display of strength makes you shiver for a different reason, but you push those thoughts away before they can eat at your brain. 

You wiggle closer and pull your cover and pillow with you to join Steve in the middle of his makeshift bed. He shares half of his own duvet with you and with the combined warmth coming from his body and the fireplace, you finally manage fall asleep comfortably.

Hours later, when the first morning light shines bright through the window straight on your face and wakes you up, Steve is still wrapped around you, a heavy arm thrown over your middle and his face squished against your shoulder. He snores softly and stirs a little when you move, pulling you closer, which makes you melt on the inside just a little. You bite down a squeal as butterflies go wild in your tummy.


	2. Day 2

Steve was kind enough to not only keep you warm all night, but also make you your morning coffee. He asked you how exactly do you like it and with his chest puffed up with pride like a pigeon, he offered you the steaming cup.

“ _Fuck_!” You groan as you dive for the sink.

Unfortunately, despite all his good intentions, the coffee tastes like what you imagine swamp water does.

Your groans echo off the empty sink as you try to remove all traces of the vile liquid from your mouth. You open the cold water tap and rinse your mouth before you empty the rest of your coffee in the sink as well. Steve stands next to you, panicked eyes darting between you and his own, still untouched, cup of coffee.

“Don’t drink that, it tastes like death.” You tell him, voice strained with disgust. “Give it here.”

Steve hands over his cup without protesting and watches you pour it down the sink as well, then rinse the two cups.

“Um…” Steve’s not really sure if he should apologise or say anything at all.

“Which coffee did you use?” He points to the expensive coffee you always see Tony and Bruce drinking. “That’s Tony’s shit.”

The absolutely vile and bitter coffee that stinks like petrol. You don’t understand how the company has the audacity to even charge money for that junk. You should’ve known Stark would stock the safehouse with his crap.

The bag lands in the bottom cupboard immediately, where neither of you will look for it again.

“I’m sorry.” Steve murmurs, shoulders dropped and his lips pouted. 

It takes 250% of your strength to keep yourself from kissing that sad frown away. You opt for a slow pat on the shoulder instead.

“It’s okay, big guy. It’s not your fault Tony’s taste buds are fucked up.”

“Want some tea instead?” Steve offers.

“ _Please_.”

_ _ _ _

  
Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off you inside the archive, which made getting any work done impossible. But he couldn’t help himself and there’s only so much even Steve Rogers can resist.

There you are, your black mission suit on, thick black gloves keeping protecting your hands from the cold and dirt, and a bright pink scarf with little black cat faces printed on it, covering your nose and mouth.

It’s not even the one splash of bright colour inside the otherwise dark and gray room that’s so distracting. It’s the way your cheeks look so cute squished by the scarf whenever you smile at Steve. The way you make quiet conversation with the skeleton in the corner, which scared you so much yesterday, but now you’ve named him Bones, after your favourite Star Trek character, and call him your friend now - it’s all equally cute, amusing and slightly morbid. 

This mission is destined to fail, Steve thinks.

He watches you dig through your fifth cardboard box of the day and pull out more files. Through the tiny window by the ceiling, a ray of light falls right over you and as the dust swirls around with every page you turn, Steve swears he’s never seen someone so angelic.

“How are we supposed to know what to take?” You ask, as you try to decipher the writing on the files in your hands. “This is all in French. I don’t speak French, do _you_ , Steve?”

Your question takes him by surprise, he didn’t realise you noticed him standing there and, truth be told, he forgot he was supposed to be going through boxes too. He answers you before you notice he wasn’t even working.

“Oui.” You look up from the box in front of you with narrowed eyes.

“Is that the only thing you know in French?”

Okay, so maybe Steve did pick up a few words here and there, both during the war and travelling for Shield missions. He wouldn’t say he’s fluent, but he can sort of make out what people are saying around him and answer them without fully embarrassing himself. 

But Steve likes messing with you because you scrunch your face in a cute way when he annoys you, so he pretends to rack his brain for an answer and grins at you.

“ _Non_.”

At first he thinks you might say something more, but you tilt your face towards the ceiling, let out a long groan and so fast he only _barely_ manages to dodge it, you throw a notebook at him, the pages rustling as they fly through the room.

Steve chortles as he moves to a different shelf, in safe distance where he can continue saying nonsense without being physically attacked. Not that he would mind if you attacked him. 

_ _ _ _

You returned to the cabin with backpacks full of files. Steve helped you sort through them and pack them up in boxes, so they are ready to move when Natasha comes back to get you. Steve cooked dinner again and you took care of the fire, making sure the room is nice and cosy. The temperature had dropped throughout the day and you had no interest sleeping inside a freezer.

You sit cross-legged next to Steve in front of the fire, bowls of delicious stew in your hands. He was just telling you a story from the army, when you remembered something you’ve always wanted to ask him.

“Hey, Steve?” He hums in question, still chewing on a mouthful. “I have an awkward question.”

Steve swallows heavily, his brows pinched with concern. “Go ahead.”

“Why didn’t you just jump out of the plane and let it crash into the ocean?”

Steve stares at you for a moment, no emotion in his face. Then, he groans.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? Rhodey asked me the exact same thing just last week!”

“C'mon, Steve! Surely with the super juice you got in there-” You say as you poke his chest with the clean end of your spoon, “you could survive long enough to find shelter or something!" 

Steve shakes his head and finishes his food as you rant on.

"You didn’t think of it, did you?" 

"No.” You start laughing but he interrupts you. “You wanna know why?”

“Tell me.”

“Because I would’ve frozen in the ocean _anyway_!" 

"But the serum-!”

“Stark didn’t exactly test if I can survive a dive in the freezing ocean before I was sent off, you know!” He butts in again but by the time he’s finished talking, he’s laughing along with you.

“Alright, alright.” You wipe the tears of laughter that stained your cheeks. “We’ll test it out next time we’re on the Raft.”

“No! Absolutely _not_!”

_ _ _ _ 

At night, your mattresses stay connected. It’s easier that way, as you get cold so easily and Steve is so, so warm and happy to share some of that heat with you.

You’re already deep under the covers when he comes back from his shower. Your eyes follow him around the room as he checks the door and windows, switches the lights off and, _oh_ , his butt looks so good in those grey sweats.

You hide your face under the duvet when you feel it burning at a thousand degrees and you grin to yourself like an idiot. You hear some shuffling and then the mattress dips next to you and your duvet is being pulled away from you.

“Can I have some of that?” Steve asks. You can’t see it, but you can hear the smile in his voice.

You release the death grip you had on the duvet and wait for Steve to get comfortable. To your absolute shock, he doesn’t waste time and cuddles up to you. His arms wrap around your middle and his head makes a pillow of your chest. 

You forget to breathe.

“This okay?” His face turns to you and you can feel his breath hitting your neck and, _ugh_ , you want to kiss his stupid, pretty, gorgeous, handsome, dumb face!

“Yeah.” You squeak out meekly.

“Great.” He squirms a little, finds the perfect position and sighs as his entire body relaxes against you.

What you’re feeling is something akin to having Alpine, Bucky’s kitten, fall asleep in your lap and you are scared to move or breathe or make sounds, because you might scare it away. That feeling, but _better_.

Because it’s _Steve_ and you’ve been friends since the first day you stepped foot in the Avengers’ headquarters and you’ve had a secret crush on him for almost just as long. And now he’s your cuddle buddy. 

You’re shaking and sweating a little.

Steve looks up at you again, this time he sounds worried. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

You gulp, a bit too loudly for your liking and pat his still damp hair.

“I’m fine.” You assure him. He watches you a few more seconds, then shrugs and lays back down.

You keep on combing your fingers through his hair mindlessly and Steve hums happily. Soon, he’s asleep in your arms. You smile down at the man sleeping peacefully and you make a mental note to thank Agent Hill for sending you on this mission.

_ _ _ _

It’s still pitch black outside when Steve wakes up to what feels like an earthquake. It takes him few long minutes to realise it’s not the earth shaking, it’s _you_.

You somehow managed to escape his strategic hug, and were shaking violently barely a foot away from him. You kicked off the blankets as well and as Steve scrambles to get to you, he realises the temperature has dropped again and the inside of the cabin is so cold his breath leaves him in white puffs.

Your body is feels cold as ice and Steve knows he has to act fast. First he wraps you in the fuzzy blanket you brought with you and gives you an extra layer of the duvet, then brings you closer to the now cold fireplace. He works fast, makes sure the fire is big enough to heat up the air around you, but safe so it doesn’t get out of control.

Your eyes are half-open when he turns back to you and you try to say something but your teeth are chattering so violently, you can’t form any words. Steve pulls you in his lap, mountain of duvets trailing behind you. 

You feel so cold in his arms, it’s scary. He puts his hand against the side of your face and you immediately nuzzle into it. Your nose is like an ice cube and it’s almost like your breath feels unnaturally cold as you’re panting and struggling to breathe normally.

“Sshh..” Steve stops you from trying to talk again. “You’ll bite your tongue off.”

You huff out a weak laugh and he knows you’re going to be okay, you just need a bit more help getting back to your temperature. Steve pulls you close, lets you settle against him, even if your nose against his neck and your freezing palms on his stomach make him flinch. He carefully scoots closer to the fireplace, as close as possible and rubs your back and thigh, but you’re still shaking against him.

Steve thinks the layers you are dressed in are preventing you from properly soaking up any warmth, so he nudges you away to pull the zipper of your hoodie down. He’s pretty sure you have another shirt underneath, so this should be safe.

You whine and tug the hoodie closer, but you calm down when Steve takes your hands in his, brings them to his lips and looks at you intensely. His eyes are more green than blue in the bright light of the fire and they hold your attention like nothing else.

“I need you to trust me, okay, sweetheart? Just trust me, I wanna help you." 

You’re nodding before he’s even done talking and he goes back to his task.

A shiver shakes you as he unzips your hoodie completely and pulls you back to him. Steve’s large hands find their way to your back and he lets his own heightened body temperature seep through his thin vest and your cotton shirt, straight to you. He feels your arms snake around his back as well and you sigh as you melt against him.

Steve doesn’t move from this position until you feel normal against him again, warm and soft and peacefully asleep. He pets your hair and kisses your forehead as he whispers soft words to you, that he knows you can’t hear, but he does it anyway.

Maybe, one day, he’ll say them loud and clear for you to hear.


	3. Day 3

You feel weightless when you wake up in the morning, it takes you a good few minutes to become aware of your surroundings. The room is completely quiet, the only thing you can hear is some birds singing outside the window. You listen closely, waiting for the tell-tale sounds of Steve making breakfast, but they never come and your curiosity gets the best of you, so you open your eyes to find him.

You have no idea how you didn’t notice there is over 200lbs of man right on top of you, you must have been more exhausted than you realised. Steve’s face is pressed against your neck, it tickles your skin a little when he breathes. Your bodies are tangled together in a mess of limbs, but you wouldn’t dare complain. Not when you’re so comfortable, warm and satisfied. In fact, you almost feel like you might just start purring at how pleasant this is.

You wonder, does Maria prefer red or white wine? You’ll have to get her something fancy and expensive to thank her for giving you the opportunity to be smothered to a mattress by Captain Steve Rogers. Hell, you’ll even buy her a big box of chocolate bon bons.

Steve starts to stir, his hold on you tightening for just a moment before he relaxes again and lifts his head to look up at you. His eyelids are still heavy with sleep and his hair looks like a bird’s nest. It makes you laugh and your heart swells to about double its size. He’s so _cute_.

“Hey.” Steve greets you with a husky morning voice that you immediately become a big fan of.

“Hi, Steve. Did you sleep well?” He hums and lays his head back down.

You comb his messy blond hair with your fingers, mostly because you want to, but if anyone were to ask, you’re just trying to help with the bedhead. Steve leans more into your touch and lets his eyes slide shut again. You both stay like that for a good half an hour, during which Steve dozes off again, but startles awake when you shift underneath him.

“How are you feeling?” He murmurs against your collarbone.

“Good?” You’re confused. How else are you supposed while cuddling Captain America?

“Why?”

“You don’t remember last night?”

“Other than you falling asleep right on top of me, no, I don’t remember anything.”

Steve lifts himself to lean his weight on his elbows over you and looks you over. You’re sure your bedhead is no better than his and there’s probably imprints from your pillow all over your face, but he still looks at you like you’re the most beautiful woman on Earth. He shifts to the side so he can push away a few rebellious pieces of hair out of your face.

“You kicked off the blankets. You were so cold you were shaking the entire cabin.” He informs you with the most serious tone, which only makes you break out in a full body laughter.

“That’s dramatic, don’t you think?” Steve is grinning at you now too.

“I swear, I thought there was an earthquake.”

Somewhere between fits of laughter, the atmosphere between the two of you shifts. The way Steve’s body presses against yours and how his fingers remain in your hair, it’s something so gentle and intimate, you’re afraid to make any sound that would disturb it.

Steve’s smile is like the morning sun that spills through the window, bright and inviting. His jaw is slightly prickly, where the first signs of a beard start appearing and you pull him closer to you to accept the invitation.

His lips are a bit chapped but so eager against yours. Steve melts against you with a low moan and you waste no time and wrap your legs around his middle.

Even though the kiss is gentle and careful, you can feel your face heating up and Steve’s cheeks under your fingertips feel just as hot. You can’t help yourself and giggle at the fact the here’s Steve, one of the strongest people you know, blushing because you kissed him.

You break away to catch your breath, but it’s useless, since both of you are grinning and stealing kisses every other second, full of joy like a pair of teens who just found out how fun kissing is.

Steve cups your face with his hand, his palm so big that it could probably cover your entire face, and he kisses you properly once more. When he shifts away, you feel dizzy and you smile with your eyes still closed, prolonging that moment as much as you can.

“Do you want some coffee?” Steve sounds more awake now, but you’re not sure you’re ready to start the day just yet.

“Can I drink it in bed?”

“If you promise not to spill it everywhere, then yeah.” His fingers dig into your side, making you squeal and squirm under him, the tickle attack definitely not something you’re ready for.

“Steve!!” You scream, breathless as you try to push that mountain of muscle away from you.

Finally, he shows mercy and with one last stollen kiss, Steve gets up and there you go - even breathless and barely awake, you’re staring at his ass.

“No wonder it was so cold last night. Look at all that snow, Y/N!” Steve calls when he glances out the window above the sink.

You curiosity gets the best of you, so you wrap yourself in your blanket and pad over to the main door. You unlock it and expect to see the tiny platform and the wooden steps leading up to the cabin, but all you see is white. The snow is reaching almost to your waist and there’s an imprint of the door in it. A small chunk breaks away and falls just centimeters from your bare feet and you jump away with a yelp. Last thing you want to experience is cold, wet snow on your feet.

“I think we’re gonna stay inside today.” Steve appears next to you in a flash, kicks the fallen snow back outside and closes the door.

“What about the mission?” You wonder, not because you’re super eager to visit Bones, but because it’s unheard of for Steve to say no to a mission.

“I don’t think the archive is going anywhere.” He shrugs and before you can even react, he lifts you in his arms, blanket, shocked yip and all, and carries you to the kitchenette, where he sets you down on top of the counter.

“Who are you and what did you do to Steve?” You narrow your eyes playfully and cross your arms.

Steve just chuckles and hands you your promised coffee, the rich smell of your favourite drink already waking you up. This time he used the coffee you brought with you, so it tasted exactly as it should.

After breakfast, the two of you find your way back to the fireplace, because truth be told, other than the countertop and you beds, there is no other place to sit down.

Mid-conversation, a shiver runs through you and you’re not sure if that was a reaction to a draft or to Steve’s fingertips drawing patterns over over hip and tummy.

“Are you cold?” He asks you, but something in the rasp of his voice leaves you speechless and you only give him a shrug.

Steve leans down from where he was perched on his elbow next to you and presses his lips to your gently.

“I know a good way to warm up.” He whispers against your lips.

The cheesiness of his words makes you bite down a laugh, but you play along with his flirty mood.

“Oh yeah? What would that be?”

Steve kisses you again, longer this time. When he leans away, it’s to pull his sweater off and shift his position so he’s sitting in front of you. He pulls you up so you’re settled in his lap and once you’re in place, you’re greeted with the sweetest smile pulling at the corners of his lips, but his eyes are telling a different story with how dark they are.

“Why don’t I show you?” Steve offers before his lips are on you again.

You gasp at the hunger with which he kisses you, so different than the kisses you’ve shared so far. Every time Steve’s tongue slides against yours or his teeth nibble on your lip, it’s like lava running through your veins and your body feels too hot suddenly, but also not hot enough. You tug at Steve’s hair and shift your body as close as possible to his, pressing your chest against his, hating every inch of space between you.

You’ve kept yourself in check, you didn’t want to go too fast, seeing as the two of you weren’t sure what this was between you, but when Steve moaned against your lips the moment your hand was in his hair, you completely lost it. It was now your favourite sound and a fresh wave of heat ran through you immediately.

You pushed Steve down on the mattress and climbed in his lap, your lips barely parting. The blanket you had wrapped around you pools around your hips, it’s warmth no longer necessary. Steve moans again when you roll your hips against him, his large hands squeeze your thighs and pull you down against him again and again, all while you explore his lips with yours.

Before you know it, Steve has you pinned to the mattress again, almost at the very edge of it. Your bodies shake with laughter at the playful wrestling, but that quickly is cut off when Steve gets busy unzipping your hoodie and kissing any exposed skin he finds underneath. Once your neck and collarbones have been thoroughly kissed he moves down your chest, his lips pressing between your breasts and down your stomach over the thin t-shirt you’re still wearing.

When Steve pulls the cotton fabric up towards your chest and his lips tickle the sensitive skin just below your belly button, you decide you are definitely getting too hot in all these layers. You press on his shoulders so he gives you some room to sit up. The hoodie is quickly tossed to the side and another shiver runs through you when Steve continues holding your shirt up and his tongue darts out to taste your skin.

No matter how much you try to keep it in, a whine escapes you at the wet, hot feeling. But it doesn’t matter, Steve never gets to hear it over the loud banging on the door, which makes you both freeze mid-movement.

Steve mirrors your deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, before another loud knock startles him into action. In only seconds he has your shirt pulled back down, the gun he had hidden under the mattress is in his hands and he’s swift on his feet, already carefully moving towards the door.

You psst at him to get his attention and at first he doesn’t look at you, his eyes laser focused on the door. You bunch up your blanket and throw it at him, which he barely catches. Steve glares at you for a second, but then you point that the very obvious tent between his legs and he doesn’t say a word as he wraps the fabric around him for some decency. He does blush though, from the top of his ears almost down to his neck and you can’t believe how endearing the sight is.

Despite that, Steve gets serious again, takes a deep breath and yanks the door open, the gun in his hand ready in case of any danger.

On the other side of the threshold stand Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill.

“What are you doing here?” Steve lowers his gun and glares at the two smirking agents, who eye the both of you knowingly.

“Just checking on you two.” Maria offers with a smug wink in his direction, which only makes his blush intensify.

“Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom?” Natasha ask cheekily, which makes you snort out a laugh.

Steve glances back at you with disbelief. “Sorry, that was kinda funny.”

“Anyway, to keep a long story short - this mission was pointless.” Natasha informs you.

“Hm, I wouldn’t say pointless.” Maria interrupts.

“What the fuck, you guys?” You demand. Maria is your superior and technically, so is Natasha, but genuinely - _what the fuck_.

“That archive has nothing good left in it, I cleared it out myself ages ago. We just wanted you two idiots to stop the painful pining.” Natasha reveals the true motive behind your mission and your jaw drops. It wasn’t _that_ painful!

“Okay, well, pat yourselves on the back and go away.” You tell them, because Steve is beyond the capability of speaking, as he drowns in embarrassment right in front of you.

“What, you wanna stay here?” Maria cocks an eyebrow at you, but she doesn’t seem surprised at all.

“I’ve got a massive bag of marshmallows, we’ll be fine.” You shrug and the door flies to a close in a millisecond.

Steve turns towards you and stares at you like you’ve just revealed you’ve been Hydra all along. There’s an undignified cackle coming from the two women outside and Maria yells something about a jet in two days, but inside the cabin it’s deathly quiet as Steve stares you down with his hands on his hips. Captain America looks absolutely comical in his fleece cape of a blanket, and gun still in one of his hands and betrayal written all over his face.

“You brought marshmallows and didn’t tell me?”

This is a very little known fact, few select people have been trusted with it (or caught him in the act), but Steve Rogers loves marshmallows. It’s one of his not-so-guilty pleasures, which is exactly why you shoved an entire bag of them inside your duffle, you hoped you would score a few points with Captain Handsome thanks to them.

“I kept them for a special occasion.” You smile sheepishly as he approaches you, the upset act now dropped.

Steve gets comfortable on the mattress and watches you like a hawk while you dig through your bag to retrieve the sweet treats. You come back to your spot and sit cross legged next to him, immediately ripping the bag open. You offer one to Steve and he munches on it happily as he makes himself comfortable, his long body spread out lazily across the temporary bedding.

Once he swallows the treat, his hand snakes back under your shirt, where he massages the skin. A hot feeling washes over you immediately and you forget about the marshmallow in your mouth as you lean into his touch.

“You know… As much as I love this stuff, I think I wanna go back to what we were doing.”

You chew thoughtfully on the candy, swallow it, then all but jump at him, pressing him back to the mattress and straddling his waist. Your hand cradles his smiling face as you taste the sugar on his lips and tongue.


End file.
